El capitán de Quidditch
by Leila R. Williams
Summary: Bueno, esta historia trata, de como su nombre indica, de Quidditch. La cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor, Katie Bell, de 5 curso, se enamora del capitán, y Guardian de su mismo equipo.Pide consejo a Angelina Johnson, también Cazadora del equipo, y ella la dice que le pida a Oliver Wood, una clase particular, y que hay se le confiese. y eso es lo que hace.


**El capitán de Quidditch**

Capitulo 1- La clase de Vuelo

Era por la mañana, teniamos una clase exclusiva, y que en esa misma tarde, teníamos un partido de Quidditch contra los Slytherins.

-No os olvideis de que tenemos que evitar por todos los medios, que ninguno de los buscadores coja la Quaffel. Y menos, que Malfoy coja la Snitch.

-Que sí, Wood, que sí-dijo George

-deja de repetirnoslo tantas veces. ..

Ni que fuéramos subnormales-se quejó Fred con una mueca

-Callaos ya, pesados-reproché con un tono de molestia- No incordieis al pobre Oliver

Todo el mundo se calló. Mantenian la mirada fija en mí. Fred y George alzaron una ceja. Oliver me sonrió, y Angelina, me dio pequeños codazos en el brazo. Harry era el buscador, pero solo hizo una mueca divertida.

-¿Qué pasa? George, a ti te gusta Hermione Granger, y a Harry también. Y a Fred, Angelina. ¿qué cojones tiene de malo defender a Oliver?

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Estaba ya cabreada, y solté la escoba, cayendose al suelo, y yo me fui al vestuario.

Mientras me quitaba las protecciones, alguien habló en mi espalda.

-¿Estás bien, Katie?

Capitulo 2- Confesiones

-¿Katie?

Oí a oir esa voz, repetir mi nombre. Eso hizo que me girara, y que viera a Angelina. ¿Cómo podía preguntarme eso, después de lo que acaba de presenciar? Pero ella era mi amiga. No quería ser borde con ella.

-No, no estoy bien, Angie

-Perdona por lo de antes, ya sabes como son los chicos...

La abracé

-perdoname tú a mi, pero es cierto que a Fred le gustas

Ella se sonrojo mucho. Me miró y luego se oyó a Fred llamandola. Pero antes de que saliera, tomé su brazo.

-Angie...Me gusta mucho Oliver. ..¿Cómo se lo digo?

-Pues...puedes pedirle que te haga un entrenamiento particular. Y ahí, entras en acción. Dile lo que sientes, y si os besais, es bueno. Y si Follais, mucho mejor

-Esta bien

Ella se fue, y me dejó pensativa. Queria pedirle que me enseñara, pero era mejor pedírselo cuando estaria solo. Salí con el uniforme puesto, y le vi. Estaba hablando con Hermione y George. Pero George miraba el culo de Hermione. ¿era cierto que al travieso pelirrojo le gusta Hermione? Pero Harry salió del vestuario, y Hermione se acercó a él, y lo abrazó. Entonces, vi como ella le susurro algo en el oido, y el bajaba las manos en el abrazo. ¿Entre Hermione y Harry hay algo? Eso explicaria, porque Harry últimamente está muy despistado.

-Oliver, ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-Obvio, lo que tú quieras

-¿Puedes darme después de comer una clase particular?

-Claro

Sonreí, y me despedí de él, para ir a comer.

Capitulo 3- El entrenamiento particular

Mientras comía, vi a George con cara de pocos amigos. Parecía. ..¿como se llama? Ah, ya. Celoso

-Tienes cara de Celoso ¿Te jode ver a Harry con Hermione?

-Cállate, a ti te mola Wood

No queria discutir con él. Asique, solo pasé de él, y seguí comiendo, hasta terminar.

-Disculpame, Weasley. Tengo que irme-me levanté, y me dirigí hacia el campo de Quidditch.

Al llegar, vi a Oliver sentado. Estaba sin camisa. Joder, muy sensual.

-Hola, Oliver-susurre y me miró

-Katie-me sonrió- ¿Lista para la clase?

-Sí

Cogimos las escobas, y se puso la camisa, y las protecciones. Lanzó la quaffel, y yo la cogí. Él era el guardián. Asi que, yo lanzaba, y él paraba. Así todo el rato.

Pero, en un lanzamiento, perdí el equilibrio, y caí. Me solté la escoba, ya que estaba medio desmayada. Él descendió, y me cogió. Y me llevó al suelo, tumbandome. Se deshizo de mis protecciones, y me hizo el boca boca, hasta que desperté.

Vi a Oliver sobre mi, y me sonrojé. Queria confesarle mis sentimientos. Asique cogí aire, para confesarme

Capitulo 4-Confesiones de Amor

-Oliver...tengo que decirte algo

-Dime

No me atrevía a decirselo con palabras. Asique, me acerqué un poco, y lo besé. El se sorprendió. Pero correspondió a mi beso.

El beso cada vez era más intenso. Él me abrazó y yo a él.

-te amo..-susurre entre besos

-y tú a mí también-susurro tambien entre besos

-Follame...

Él no necesitó más permiso. En poco tiempo, sus manos se deslizaban por mi cuerpo, mientras besaba mi cuello.

Nos desnudamos sin tardar. Me acostó sobre la hierba, y puso su miembro cerca de mi entrada, mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos.

-¿Lista?

-Si

Empezó a empujar, haciendo que su miembro entrará, y que mi virginidad se rompiera. Se mantuvo quieto, hasta que se me pasara el dolor.

Comenzó a moverse más y más, hasta que llego a una velocidad inexplicable. Ambos gemiamos con ganas, besandonos desesperadamente, hasta que se corrió dentro de mí.

Cuando se corrió, fue bajando, mientras besaba mi cuerpo. De mi frente, hasta mi abdomen. Abrió mis piernas, y me lamió el exterior de mi entrepierna. Estubo jugando con mi clítoris como media hora, hasta que finalmente me corrí.

Ahora era mi turno. Ahora me tocaba jugar a mí. Le empuje, y se sentó. Besé todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su miembro bastante erecto. Lamia, chupaba, y mordia su miembro, como si fuera una piruleta muy rica. Él se corrió en almenos quinze minutos.

Él se acostó, y luego yo a su lado. Estuvimos abrazados, hasta tarde.

-me tengo que ir a dormir. ..mañana nos vemos

-espera

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Siii!

Felizmente, nos besamos. Pero fue un beso lleno de amor. Después de aquel beso, nos vestimosy nos fuimos cada uno a su cuarto.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
